Watching Young Justice: The Lost Grayson
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T
1. Bringing Them

**Bringing Them- **

Watch Tower-

The Young Justice Team and the Justice League Members (Batzy, Black Canary, and Flash) were waiting for Blue Beetle to arrive so that they could begin a test. A bright blue light flashed and when it disappeared it took them with it.

EL Paso-

Blue Beetle just finished tying up some robbers and was on his way to the hidden Zeta Tube. An ocean blue light surrounded him and it took him with it when it left.

Unknown Location-

A cloaked figure was staring at an old picture when an ocean blue light engulfed them. The light and figure disappeared.

El Paso, Warehouse-

Four people talked when a ocean blue light surrounded them.

Sparrow Lair-

The 4 groups appeared in chairs that matched their color schemes.

Before anyone could react to their new surroundings, a note fell from the ceiling and landed on Nightwing's lap. The 19-year-old picked it up and scanned it before reading it out-loud.

"_'Dear Young Justice, Leaguers, Team Raptor and People,_

_I brought you here to watch a movie. This movie is about your future. You will not have your powers or weapons until you get back to your time/dimension. Do not freak when a boy appears next to Jaime, that is Khaji Da (His Scarab) in human form. If you get hungry, press the golden button on the handle of your chair and think of what you want to eat and drink. Any Questions will be answered sometime during the movie. Have fun, No fighting.'_"

The letter disappeared once Nightwing finished reading it. A boy with pale blue skin and blue hair appeared next to Jaime, his eyes were black.

The screen in front of them turned on.


	2. Kidnapped at Age 5

**Kidnapping At Age 5- **

**The Screen lit up. **

**-El Paso **

**2:30pm **

**2005- **

Nightwing paled, wondering why it was showing this.

The ones who watched the news that year gaped.

**Laughter sounded in a dense forest as two boys played tag. One of the boys had raven black hair, fair skin and sapphire blue eyes as the other had shadow black hair, pale skin and blind blue eyes. These two are Richard "Dick" John Grayson and Kem Seyer Grayson, Richard is 8 years old and Kem is 5 years old. Anyway, they were laughing and playing tag together until they reached a circle clearing. **

Nightwing felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes when he saw his younger long-dead brother.

**The two were resting after running for an hour straight when Richard smirked. **

**"We should have a singing contest before we go back" Kem looked at where his older brothers voice generated from. **

**"Really, now?" **

**"Yup!" **

**"*Sigh* Fine but if we're late I'm blaming you" Kem smirked. **

**"I'll go first" Richard began singing his Soul Song in an upbeat tone after he said that. **

Some people covered their ears, not comfortable with hearing someone else's Soul Song without that person's permission; some were leaning forward eager to hear it.

_**"There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away too**_

_**Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...**_

_**I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."**_

_**Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**_

_**He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...**_

_**I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."**_

_**Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free**_

_**Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook,  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last**_

_**Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook,  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last  
And for always I will say...**_

_**I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."**_

_**Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free" **_

Jaime smiled sadly, he missed him.

**Kem snickered, "not bad but I _will_ win." **

"And he did" Nightwing whispered softly.

**He began singing his Soul Song in a soft tone at first than got slowly louder towards the end. **

The people did the same as they did before. The cloaked figure grinned under his hood.

_**"Remember when I cried to you a thousand times  
I told you everything  
You know my feelings  
It never crossed my mind  
That there would be a time  
For us to say goodbye  
What a big surprise**_

_**But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot**_

_**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again  
Remember when...**_

_**I remember when it was together till the end  
Now I'm alone again  
Where do I begin?  
I cried a little bit  
You died a little bit  
Please say there's no regrets  
And say you won't forget**_

_**But I'm not lost  
I'm not gone  
I haven't forgot**_

_**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again  
Remember when...**_

_**That was then  
Now it's the end  
I'm not coming back  
I can't pretend  
Remember When**_

_**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again." **_

**Richard stared at his brother before smiling "You win." **

**"You sure do" a male voice growled and the two boys felt a slight pinch in their necks before collapsing. **

"Oh No!" M'gaan gasped.

Nightwing blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling, but one escaped and slid down his cheek.

Jaime paled so much he looked white.

**The last thing the oldest Grayson saw was a bulky shadow bend down and pick his brother up before everything went dark. **

People joined Jaime in the paling.

Team Raptor bit their bottom lip, they've all been there, but they weren't as young as him. When he joined them, he was eight and they believed he had been taken that day or week.

**-Scene Change-**

**Kem groaned as he slowly awoke, his whole body felt of lead and had a massive headache. When the boy was fully awake, the first thing he smelled was the stench of rust, blood and something else. **

**"Whe-where am I?" The young boy murmured in confusion. **

**"Your new home Pet" After the voice that Kem comes to fear spoke pain like no other made its way through the boys' body. **

**A pained scream filled the air drowning out the evil laugh. **

The heroes shuddered.

Nightwing felt his heart clench. His brother was still alive, at least he was when he got kidnapped.

The none-Bat girl's threw up in their mouths.

Team Raptor shivered.

Jaime began having a panic attack.


	3. RecoveryBreak

**Recovery/ Break- **

The screen paused on a black screen and another note fell.

Nightwing read it out loud.

"It says '_I will givey'all a break to recover from what you just saw. A door will appear behind y'all. A table with refreshments and foods will appear to the right of the door. The door will lead to three different places; a girl bathroom (on the right), a boy bathroom (on the left) and a forest (in the middle). I will send an announcement once the break is over.'_"

Jaime quickly stood and left through the door right as the note vanished. He headed to the forest door and stumbled to the center of the forest before his legs gave out on him. He tried to take deep breaths but it was hard.

Arms wrapped around him and he jumped; he looked over and smelled the perfume Black Wolf always wore.

"Wolf?"

"Hello Emi'" her soft voice whispered, "it's going to be alright; he can't get you"

Jaime sniffed and leaned into her; the tightness that restricted his lungs eased.

* * *

"The break is over" a distorted voice sounded everywhere and everyone returned to the viewing room.


End file.
